


Not quite too much

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Zellbloom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9766358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: Alana & Brian have a few too many drinks and one thing leads to another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @LegoBrianZeller. If it wasn't for him I would never have become the ardent Zellbloom shipper I am today. I hope you love it, honey!

It had all started innocently enough, a few appraising glances between them when introduced as colleagues. 

To Brian, Alana was a package of attractive components, intelligent, smart, witty and sporting a million-watt smile that placed her squarely out of his league. 

But in Brian, Alana saw opportunity. A cute, funny man who she quickly realised shared her sense of humour. Not that he had much competition. Her professional life took up most of her time, and dating was something she had little patience for. Although Alana found Hannibal attractive, she felt him too close a friend to pursue him romantically. Jimmy was too camp, and Beverly was straight. 

So when they found themselves the last ones standing after Friday night drinks with the team, they found themselves in a moment of mutual curiosity. 

“I don't think I can drink another margarita.” Brian groaned, even as Alana waved down the bartender. 

“Of course you can, the night is young. Besides, you've got fifty pounds on me. You should be able to hold your liquor.” She held up two fingers, waiting for the bar keeper’s nod of understanding. 

The drinks arrived swiftly, and as she drank the edges of Alana’s vision blurred further. She watched Brian toy with his drink, leaving it mostly untouched. 

He was concerned about Alana and her determination to get wasted. And he was all too aware of the predatory men circling around her beautiful and effervescent being. Brian could see her eyes grow dull. When she set down her glass and reached for his, he grasped her wrist. 

“I'm taking you home. Now.”

She nodded faintly, letting Brian help her into her coat and tossing some cash on the bar. 

Outside, he hailed a cab, bundling her into the back seat and prompting her for her address. They rode in silence, Alana resting against Brian's chest, listening to the dull thud of his heart. 

They arrived soon enough at a pleasant but not ostentatious apartment building. In the elevator Alana slipped her hand into Brian’s. He thought it a little odd, but perhaps she was just a clingy drunk. He'd see her safely inside her apartment and retreat to a professional distance.

Brian took Alana’s keys from her shaking hands, struggling to unlock the door himself. When it finally gave he fell into the apartment, recovering his balance with a roguish smile, though not without a slight blush that Alana had seen what a klutz he was. 

He didn't have time to fret, as she lunged at him, throwing him against the wall and kissing him hungrily. She tasted of beer and tequila and desperation and for a moment he returned the kiss, caught up in her soft lips and wandering hands. 

Then reason caught up with him and he grasped her forearms, pushing her away until they disengaged. 

Alana looked up at him, a pout forming. “What's wrong, don't you want me?”

His hold loosened a little “God, no, Alana it's not that.” He glanced around, avoiding looking at the expression of need on her face. “I just think maybe you haven't thought this through. We're drunk. And we work together.” Brian looked at her then. God she was beautiful with her cheeks flushed with passion and eyes wide with desire. He released her arms and stepped more fully into the apartment, closing the door behind him. 

Alana's approach was gentler this time. She twined her fingers with Brian's, guiding them to rest on her waist and then brushing her hands up his muscular arms, coming to settle on his chest. It was only then that she kissed him. 

Brian instinctively brought Alana flush against him, deepening the kiss and reaching down to squeeze the curve of her ass, grinding his rapidly growing arousal against her stomach. 

She was already tugging his shirt free of his waistband, fumbling with the buttons as Brian pushed her through the apartment and into the bedroom. By the time they reached it his shirt had been shed, and now Alana was pulling his undershirt over his head.

Brian hooked his fingers under the hem of Alana’s dress running them along the soft skin of her thighs as he pulled it up. Her panties were silk, french cut, too delicate for the primal lust that simmered between them. How she could be so elegant and fiery at once he couldn’t fathom. The thought passed quickly as he did away with the dress and cupped her breasts, clad in the same nude silk.

Alana arched against the touch, fumbling with his belt and trousers as she moaned against Brian’s lips. As she pushed down his trousers and underwear, Brian kicked off his shoes, lifting Alana and depositing her in the middle of the bed.

His erection hovered above her panties, the occasional brush of silk to his most sensitive organ only feeding his need. Still, he needed reassurance pulling back again and looking into Alana’s hooded eyes. “Are you sure about this?” He breathed, tucking a strand of dark hair back from her face.

Alana propped herself up on an elbow, reaching an arm up to grasp the back of Brian’s head, bringing his ear to her mouth. “I _need_ you Brian.”

Brian gulped, a rush of heat flooding through him. His mouth found hers again, and he pressed a hand between her legs, stroking her sex through the thin silk. Alana’s hips bucked against him and he could feel her wetness already soaking the fabric. Her long moan vibrated against his lips as he teased her, backing off when she neared orgasm.

Alana pushed him away, smirking as she ran her fingers through his chest hair. “Are you just gonna tease me?” She asked. “Makes me think you don’t really want to fuck me.”

It was designed to get a rise out of Brian, in more than one way, and it hit its target. He peeled away Alana’s panties, tossing them aside and wrapped his arm around her waist, thrusting inside her in one smooth stroke.

Alana gasped, head dropping back at the sudden and overwhelming sensation of fullness. Brian didn’t wait for her to recover, pounding against her g-spot at a merciless pace until she tensed in his arms and he felt Alana tighten around his cock.

Brian was far from done, possessing more self-control and stamina than the average bear. He eased off as Alana’s orgasm subsided, shoulders stinging slightly where her fingernails had dug in. That was fine, a few marks to remember a good time by.

He slowed his thrusts to a snail’s pace, eyes slipping closed as he savoured the warm, tight, depths of her pussy. His mouth found her neck, trailing kisses and nips down to the swell of her breasts.

Suddenly, Alana rolled them over so Brian lay beneath her. She began to rock against his cock, grinning wickedly as his expression morphed from bewildered to a grin that matched her own.

He let her set the pace, and it was a steady one, designed to bring them both to an intense but unhurried release. Brian’s hips lifted to meet Alana’s thrusts, her curious gaze eventually surrendering to the pleasure rising in her body.

As their movements grew more frantic, Alana began to moan, hands tightening over Brian’s hips. The soft sound stoked Brian’s desire. He squinted up at Alana, drinking in her milky curves and full lips. His breathing grew laboured as she began to whimper his name and he felt the knot of lust in his stomach tighten, signalling his imminent release. He thrust erratically into Alana, groaning long and loud as he spent himself inside of her, even as she trembled through her own orgasm.

Brian thrust up inside of her, prolonging her pleasure as his cock slowly softened. Eventually it slipped from her body and Alana came to lay beside him, curled up against his chest. Her grin was irrepressible. “Do you still think this was a mistake?” She asked.

Brian stroked her hair. “No wonder you’re single, your pillow talk is shit.” He teased.

She kissed the salty skin of his nipple. “You’ll have to teach me.”  
Brian snorted at that. “I think you’ve just about got it covered.” He drew her face up to him so he could kiss her.

She gladly reciprocated. “I don’t think practice can ever hurt.” She murmured. “Especially not with someone as skilled as you.”

“I don’t know that I’m that skilled.” He blushed “I could probably use the practice too.”

Alana’s kiss deepened, and when she finally broke away she could feel the playful banter had given way to something more serious. She planted a kiss to Brian’s forehead. “It’s settled then. More practice. I hope you’re not busy this weekend.”

“I guess I am now.” He couldn’t stop looking at her face. It was still strange to him that she desired him, but he didn’t want to fight it.

Alana’s smile returned, though without the devious cast. “Great. We can pick up some things from your place in the morning.” She groaned “For now, I need to sleep. I really shouldn’t have had that last margarita.”

Brian nodded, helping Alana under the blanket and spooning up behind her. _I could get used to this_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
